destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda Halliwell
Prudence "Melinda" Halliwell is one of the main characters of Destined. Melinda is the only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris. Melinda was once thought to be the only witch in her generation, due to her father being mortal when she was conceived. However, her parents kept her true species a secret for unclear reasons. Leo's Whitelighter side became embedded in his genetics, and they were passed down to Melinda. This makes her a witch with dormant Whitelighter genes. Melinda is also a Charmed One and Destined One, both titles destined to befall her. She currently works at her mother's restaurant, Halliwell´s, as a manager. Melinda is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History 'Background' Melinda was born on April 7th, 2007 in San Francisco, California to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, a witch, and a fallen-Whitelighter, respectively. Since her birth, Melinda was destined to become a Charmed One and Destined One. Shortly after her birth, The Elders arrived and brought her a number of presents to celebrate her birth. One of the "gifts" they brought was the news that Melinda had dormant Whitelighter genes, due to Leo's Whitelighter genes becoming engraved in his DNA. Piper feared that her daughter wouldn't have a normal life, and Piper had the added stress of her sons orbing and Prue beaming at a young age. She asked the Elders to cast a spell that would bind Melinda's whitelighter genes so that she would never experience being a Whitelighter-Witch. As Melinda grew and expressed her desire to be like her cousins and siblings, Piper and Leo felt bad about binding her powers but were too afraid of her hating them to tell her the truth. They kept the truth a secret from her and never told anyone the truth about Melinda's genetics. Melinda, like her siblings and cousins, had a normal childhood in the aspect that she grew up without demons around. However, being the only one without a teleporting power made her family protect her more than others. When she became a teenager, she became tired of being considered weak and told her family that not being able to orb or beam doesn't make her any weaker than them and that she can handle herself. She went through school alongside her cousins Prue, Tamora, and Pandora. The four girls were nicknamed the Halliwell coven by the other kids at school. But their peers were far from imagining what the girls truly were. In high school, Melinda decided to dye her hair from brown to blonde. This decision upset Piper, but Melinda dyed it anyway. Later, when her cousins Prue and Tamora decided to become cheerleaders, Melinda decided to become one too. However, unlike her cousins, she didn't join because she liked it but because it was an opportunity to meet boys. Because of this, along with her mischevious personality, she wasn't considered the classic cheerleader. Since Melinda was a teenager, she was madly in love with Damon, but never told him about it. One day, she discovered that Damon and Prue were dating and was infuriated at Prue for it. This lead Prue to realize that Melinda was in love with Damon, and she admitted that they were only dating to anger Wyatt. Despite this, Melinda thought that Damon was in love with Prue as he was always saying that he wanted to marry her. However, Damon only did that because he wanted to anger Wyatt, as he suspected that Wyatt was in love with Prue. In college, Melinda chose to major in accounting because she wanted to help her mother in the restaurant. However, what she really loves to do is cook just like her mother. Other than not pursuing her dreams and enjoying accounting, she did enjoy her time in college. Once she graduated from college, she was officially hired as the Assistant Manager of Halliwell´s. Throughout Destined Series Melinda Halliwell/Season 1| Season One Melinda Halliwell/Season 2| Season Two Personality Melinda is much like her mother in her personality. She is caring, sweet, kind, and almost always a good time, able to have fun anywhere she goes. She is also energetic, friendly to everyone around her, the heart of her family, and has a streak of humor to her. Melinda can be sarcastic and honest to a fault despite her sincerity. Melinda has a sweet personality and doesn't anger easily, mainly due to her responsible and reasonable side. She has openly expressed her discontent for radical sports but this doesn't stop her from trying her. She has an optimistic view on most things, and always tries to see the positive side of a situation. Melinda is not crazy about fighting demons but enjoys being on the field. Sometimes, she has an inferiority complex towards her cousin, Prue, which stems from their childhood. Prue was always getting new powers and was able to vanquish powerful demons, while Melinda had fewer powers and wasn't able to vanquish as many demons. Over the years, Melinda learned to accept that she and Prue are two very different people and that she's powerful in her own way. However, as the series progresses, Melinda develops an inferiority complex towards her family, seeing herself as weaker and less important than the other Destined Ones. After becoming a Shadow Witch and dealing with the loss of her brother, Melinda develops a darker edge to her. Her optimistic view starts to shake, and she doesn't always see the brighter side of things. When it comes to dating, Melinda is not the dating type but likes to be in love. She will only be tied to someone when she finds Mr. Right. Love Life Melinda Halliwell/Damon Morgan Relationship| Damon Morgan Melinda Halliwell/Liam Thomas Relationship| Liam Thomas * Peter Ross: Melinda went out with Peter for an unspecified amount of time, however, the pair realized they were better as friends, and mutually ended their romantic relationship. However, they have remained friends since, and Peter even advised her on what to do about her feelings for Damon Morgan, telling her to reveal these feelings to Damon and see how he feels about it. Professional Life After graduating from UCBerkeley with a degree in Accounting, Melinda started working with her mother at Halliwell´s. Physical Appearance Melinda is naturally brunette but when she was fifteen she changed her hair color to blond and remains blonde since then. She has long hair. Melinda has a very casual/casual chic and simple clothing style on a day-to-day basis, but to attend parties or events she prefers to wear more revealing clothes as tops and short skirts and dresses. Once in a while, she wears sexy clothes. Her makeup is simple, matching, almost all the time, her skin color and her blue eyes. For parties or events, she uses a little bit more makeup and red lipsticks. Name´s Meaning Melinda was named after her Aunt Prudence and her ancestor, Melinda Warren. Prudence is of Latin origin and means Caution and Discretion. A very common name in the 16th, 17th and 19th centuries. Melinda is of Latin origin and means Sweet. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting:'' One of the four basic powers is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making:'' One of the four basic powers is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. *''Scrying:'' One of the four basic powers is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *''Molecular Immobilization:'' The freezing power is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that the object or person seems completely frozen. Melinda has full control of this power and it´s stronger than her brother´s freezing power because the object or person stays frozen for longer. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's self outside the body in an astral form. * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself through the use of orbs. Melinda only has this power when she is in her astral form, and can't access it outside of her astral-self. This is due to her Whitelighter genetics being bound by the Elders when she was a child. Other Powers *''High Resistance:'' The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to severe injuries. Magical Statuses |-|Charmed One = In the year 2030, the new generation of Charmed Ones came to pass. Melinda learned that she was a member of the new Charmed Ones, as she is the eldest daughter of Piper Halliwell, a former Charmed One. Despite Melinda's relationship to the other Charmed Ones being distinctly different then the prophecy foretold, she and her cousin's destiny remained intact. In "The New Face of The Charmed Ones", Dominus Trinus is recited and Melinda, along with her cousins Prue and Tamora, are bestowed the Power of Three. They have since taken over the mantel of vanquishing demons and protecting the innocent. Melinda's power of Molecular Immobilization fulfills the "time freezing" aspect of the prophecy. |-|Destined One = The Destined Ones is the title given to the nine heirs of the Halliwell line, specifically the children of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Melinda is a member of the Destined Ones, and subsequently the The Power of Nine, since she is the daughter of Piper Halliwell. Melinda's role in the Destined Ones is often that of a potion maker or spell caster, primarily due to her being the only full-witch in the group. Fear * Clowns: Melinda is terrified of clowns. As a child, she was never amused by clowns and wanted nothing to do with them. When Barbas forced her to confront this fear, Melinda - with the help of Prue, managed to laugh at the clown and overcome her fear. Appearances Notes and Trivia * Melinda and Prue's personalities are based on the creator's personality; * Most characters have nicknamed her "Mel". Damon sometimes calls her "Honey". The word "Honey" translated to Portuguese is "Mel". This was done on purpose by the author, to honor her Portuguese roots; * Melinda was named after her Aunt, Prudence Halliwell, and her ancestor, Melinda Warren; * She is the second oldest girl of her generation. Melinda was expected to be born before Prue, but her cousin was born two months early; * Melinda was born with brown hair but dyed it blonde. * This could be paralleled to Prudence, who also had dark hair but was blonde in Season 2 of Charmed episode, Morality Bites; * Melinda uses her Molecular Immobilization power in a very similar way to her mother; * Her Zodiac sign is Aries. * Melinda always had a crush on her brother´s best friend, Damon. She always thought he was in love with her eldest cousin, Prue because he was always saying that he would marry Prue someday. This was a shared joke between Prue and Damon. Damon used to joke about it because he was suspicious that Wyatt loved Prue; * Prue was the one that convinced Melinda to tell to Damon how she feels about him; * Melinda got to know that even when Damon looked at her as his friend´s sister when he came back to San Francisco, that changed; * Melinda, as well as Prue and Tamora, inherited the Power of Three from her mother and aunts; * Melinda is the only Witch born from her mother and aunts. She felt inferior about not having a transportation power, but this changed when powers with her aunt Prudence. She admitted that she's glad she doesn't have the Orbing power as it makes her feel dizzy; ** She would later gain the power to Orb while she is in her astral form; * Melinda borrows her cousin Prue´s ring to teleport herself; * She is not afraid to hunt demons alone. When offensive powers aren't needed, she hunts on her own; * Melinda is terrified of clowns. They never made her laugh and she didn't think they were silly; ** She is the first two people to overcome her fear of clowns in 3x13; Credits: * Charmed Wiki (Power definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell family